Like Mother, Like Daughter
by chalantness
Summary: Santana and her daughter are more alike than she's probably willing to admit, especially when it comes to Finn's attention.


**Fandom.** FinnSantana

Disclaimer: Glee © Fox/Ryan Murphy

* * *

**Like Mother, Like Daughter**

By sakuracherish814

* * *

Considering she had never been the nurturing type, Santana has no idea how she ends up with a daughter. Though, with hers and Finn's track record, pregnancy was practically inevitable.

Watching as her daughter bursts into another round of her baby giggles, she smiles.

She has her curly, dark hair and Latino skin, that's for sure. But her eyes and those dimples – those were definitely signs she was her daddy's daughter. Whenever she smiled, Santana saw Finn (a cuter, female version, of course). However, there is another telltale sign that she is Santana's daughter that no one denied, even when she is barely one year old. "Valerie," Santana coos, "time to eat your peas!"

At the word, her nose wrinkles and she makes a face of clear dislike, slamming her hands down on her highchair tray.

Yup. That attitude was _undeniably_ Santana Lopez – as Santana's mother had noticed the first day they took her home, she had the Lopez fire.

Santana sighs and scoops some more of the green goop onto the spoon. "Val, honey, you have to eat your sweet peas. Come on—" she hovers the spoon closer "—it's yummy!"

Swatting her hands wildly, she knocks into the spoon and sends the offending mush flying back at her mother. "_Ay dios mío_, Valerie Brittany Lopez-Hudson, look what you've done!"

Santana shoves the baby food onto the table and scoots her chair back, assessing the damage: drops of pureed sweat peas in her hair, on her cheek, and on her clothes. _Damn. It's probably going to stain._ Sniffing slightly, she wrinkles her nose in disgust as well. _God, it smells awful. No wonder she hates this stuff._

Valerie cackles, clearly entertained by her mess.

"Oh, _ha ha_ Valerie, very funny," Santana mutters as she reaches for a kitchen towel.

At this moment, however, Finn chooses to return from work. "I'm home!" he announces as he enters the kitchen. "Hey, how're my—oh. What happened in here?"

"I'll give you a hint," Santana replies as she swipes the towel across her cheek. "Next time we go grocery shopping, we're not buying her peas."

He laughs, grasping her waist and pulling her close. "She seemed fine eating it yesterday…"

"Obviously that only applied to yesterday."

He kisses her lips sweetly. "Did you try asking her what she wanted?"

"Ask her?" Santana gives him a look. "She's barely turned one, what does she know?"

"You'd be surprised." Releasing her, he crouches down to be at eye level with his daughter. "Valerie," he coos, "what do you want for dinner?"

"Na-na!" she explains, throwing her hands over her face and batting her eyes in her adorable, baby way.

"Aw, see?" Finn pinches her cheeks and she cackles some more, reaching out to do the same to his. "She just wants a banana."

"_You_ get it, then. I'm done trying to feed her."

He laughs and straightens back up, pulling her close. "Whatever you want, Santana."

"Damn straight." But she smiles and presses their lips together in a lingering kiss, twisting slightly so that her back blocked them from Valerie's immediate view.

However, in seconds, Valerie slams her hands on the highchair tray once more and bursts into a wail, startling the both of them. "Na-na! Na-na! Na-na!" she cries, looking sternly at them. Finn blinks and the couple turn to stare at each other for a moment.

"Your daughter's hungry."

"Oh. So the moment she begins misbehaving, she's just _my_ daughter."

Santana smiles and hands him a banana. "Pretty much. After all," she adds, leaning down to be face-to-face with her daughter, "she's such a daddy's girl." Valerie beams.

"Daddy's girl?" he questions, sitting down in the chair Santana had previously been in and peeling the banana. "I think she's more like you. She has always manages to get what she wants."

"And that's what _makes_ her a daddy's girl, since her daddy is such a pushover he caves into every little demand of hers," Santana informs, draping her arms around him. She watches with a smile tugging at her lips as Finn attempts to feed the banana into her mouth, only to have her snatch in from his hands and feeds herself. She smirks. "She just played you."

"She just wants to eat by herself, San."

"No, she just played you. She's got that Lopez fire in her eyes. Trust me, I know all about that."

He arches an eyebrow in amusement. "Isn't that what your mom always says? And about the both of you?"

Santana ignores this.

"So, if she's a daddy's girl because I'm such a pushover, wouldn't that make _you_ a daddy's girl, too?" he questions, turning his head to look at her and grinning widely.

She ponders this for all of two seconds. "Nope. Since you're such a pushover who gives her everything, I have to be the strict parent who says no and that makes _me_ look like the bad guy."

He laughs and pulls his wife into his lap, kissing her soundly on the lips. "Admit it. You're just jealous because there's another girl taking your spotlight."

"As if. Don't flatter yourself, Hudson." She smiles slyly, trailing her fingers along the buttons of his shirt and grasping his tie. "Besides, as soon as she goes down, I have your attention _all night._"

He groans lowly, licking his lips and pulling her in closer.

Valerie frowns, throwing her hands out and effectively landing mushy, drool-covered banana on Santana's shoulder just before they are able to kiss. Santana groans and twists around, yanking the kitchen towel from the table and casting a challenging glare at her daughter who, if she didn't know any better, almost returns it.

"I can't wait until you go to bed."

"Santana!"

* * *

**A/n.** Sorry if it's bad, but I wrote this a while ago to get Finntana out of my system and I felt it finally deserved another reader besides me.

Originally her last name was "Valerie Brittany Lopez" but, obviously, since Finn and Santana would be married, it changed to "Lopez-Hudson." My theory is that, Santana being Santana, she'd like to keep her Lopez pride, so _legally_ they'd both be "Lopez-Hudson" but they'd just go by "Hudson."

As for the title, unoriginal, I know, but I wasn't sure what else to call it.

_So you read it. Love it? Hate it? Please review it._


End file.
